


Harry Potter and His Games of Freedom

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Still a world of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: He witness their murder and he knew he would never let the man get away with it. Most of his life he hid from the world, increasing his knowledge and perfected his abilities all in the hopes to gain his mother's dream and to watch the man he hated rot, and he would.So like it was planned he volunteered.But there was a set of eyes that belong to another living in The Capitol studying his frame on the screen in his own home and had decidedly fallen in love with a pair of Emerald Jewels.





	Harry Potter and His Games of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and Harry Potter characters or those belonging to The Hunger Games, but this story is all mine, so don't sue.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I expect comments to help me out here.
> 
> Read the note at the end too please.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the lady from The Capitol, she was wearing a colour much too bright for him to even glance upon, all he did was let her voice drone over him. This would be the year he would come out of hiding, not just come out of hiding but volunteer to be tribute. He knew it would be hard on The Capitol after all he was the Golden Couple’s magical miracle. He hoped that The Capitol still loved his parents and himself ever after their murder and his ‘missing’ status.

His parents were very much loved by The Capitol, for a few reasons, one being that both his parents were born magical, his father was the first magical in about a century to be born from a magical inclined family. No one was too sure as to why magical children stopped being born but it was just so. Then came his mother, she was born in District 12, the second child in the family, but unlike her older sister Petunia, his mother Lily was born with magic, she was cherished within her District, and when she was called to be tribute all those years ago, all the other Districts and The Capitol found out she was of magic.

His mother had one in the year that she was tribute, the most amazing thing was she never killed anyone, she was simply the last one standing, and The Capitol and all the Districts believed it to be a sign, a sign for what they didn’t know. As the story goes his father fell in love with his mom, her fiery red hair so similar to her temper, her green eyes which he received from her and so many other factors that his father wrote down in his journal, he had a journal belonging to each of his parents which he took with him the night of their murder. 

His mother was going for the presidency within The Capitol to change many things and The Capitol loved her for it, or so it seemed. As far as he gathered in her notes and the letter she had written two nights before their murder, his mother had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and she wanted her little boy to grow up and to know what she believed he needed to know. He was six when it happened. And he watched the whole thing before he escaped their home and the hands of the man that was about to kill him and would have if not for his mother, the last thing he remembered of her voice was he screaming, “Not my Harry! Run Harry Run, don’t look back!” and then a bloodcurdling scream, he had made a break for it not looking back as his mother commanded and became a stow away on the train going out to the Districts for more resources.

He knew who put the bounty on his parents and he knew who it was that did the deed. He also knew who would be on his side in The Capitol. He had made himself at home within his mother’s District, District 12, using his magic to make people think he was always here, to make them hear a different name when he introduced himself as Harry Potter. He kept one ear to the ground and listened. It seemed The Capitol had become a battle ground and people were not happy about their Golden Couples murder or how no one knew where he was, he was thought to have been kidnapped, and many in The Capitol had thought it a conspiracy against the Golden Couple and their beautiful magical child. 

President Snow took control of The Capitol once more, and it seemed as if his parents and he were forgotten but that was all a lie and he knew this for a fact because he had travelled to and from The Capitol and to many of the other Districts many times, everyone was still very angry but they never let it show.

Today was the day, he was 17 and he taught himself many things, anything he could get his magical mind on. He was skilled in languages, weaponry, survival skills, normal mundane skills and in the magical arts whether it be light, dark or grey, his mother had made sure he would have to means to get to everything he needed and he listened to his mother to a T. It didn’t matter that she was no longer living. All she asked of him was to volunteer when he was 17, no sooner and no later, to lift any spell he had on the District and introduce himself as Harry Potter. To not raise a single weapon unless in self-defence and to bring about the change she was to, but could no longer do so. He would do anything and everything that his mother had said. It was time.

He had looked up when a girl screaming came to his attention, it seemed his partner in the 74th Hunger Games was going to be someone Harry had hoped would be chosen, but obviously volunteered instead. He Like Katniss, she was strong willed, and he knew instinctively that she would be someone to free the Districts whilst he did the same for The Capitol, someone had to get rid of Snow, and Katniss and him would do it together, he just knew it.

When it came to the boys he heard Peeta Mellark’s name called, so he stepped forward and out of the foray of people and followed behind Peeta before he got close to the stage, put his hand on Peeta’s right shoulder and said, “I volunteer.”

At this point he released the spell he had put on everyone within the District, and for the first time in 11 years they looked at him and saw him as he was, a mixture of his parents, he could already see faces looking at him and thinking ‘why does he look so familiar’ but not knowing the answer.

At the same time, everyone within The Capitol and the other Districts were watching their screens, some gasping in horror and others in awe, all thinking the same thing, ‘he looks so much like Lilly and James Potter’, not yet realising that he was Harry Potter.

He made his way to the stage, and the woman in pink asked him to introduce himself.

Harry looked dead straight at the point he knew where the camera that was filming this was, and with a sweet shy smile, he tilted his head ever so slightly to the right and said, “My name is Harry Potter.” And then straightening his head he said in greeting, “Hello again.”

Gasps had run out within District 12, shouts of “Lily’s boy” and “No this cannot be” and “Have someone else take his place”. If he thought it was bad here he had no idea that the other Districts were screaming in horror that he was going to take part in the Hunger Games and The Capitol was having just as much of a hard time, they rioting with displeasure in the knowledge of their own, a child born in The Capitol was going to be in the games, they did not want this and so they made their displeasure known.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, now I would like to tell everyone I really appreciate the comments, they help, also thank you for reading. Now to the next bit of business, I am writing a lot of fanfiction with Harry Potter in it, all is slow going but there's one I want help with, I'm having difficulty with a story, now I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.   
> It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).  
> Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.   
> During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).  
> Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.  
> Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.   
> Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.   
>    
> Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.


End file.
